


Dark Cars and Crap Telly

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr's astudyinlestrade prompted: "Sherlock suspecting Lestrade of cheating on him, but that's not what's happening. Not in the least."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Cars and Crap Telly

It  _hurt_. Oh, he'd known Greg could be insensitive, boring, a bit slow, but he'd never known him to be cruel. Until now.

Greg had blown him off for tonight. According to the homeless network,  he had gotten in a big black car. Sherlock had sat yelling at the telly and ignoring John's attempts to text him. 

He  _couldn't_ talk about it. It was simply too painful. He'd been upset when he'd been blown off for a drink with some of the boys (and Donovan) at the Yard. He'd been upset when Greg had run an errand for Mycroft before running an errand for Sherlock, even though Greg claimed his reasons were closing times and convenience. 

But this was too much. This was his first solid relationship. He'd poured much of himself into doing _well_  as a boyfriend, into being more or less proper about what was done these days. He had trusted Greg. He'd always been able to trust Greg, but not now.

He called Greg.

"Sherlock! Hey!"

"Oh, hi Greg," Sherlock said with forced cheerfulness. Sherlock saw John come in for a visit. Carefully, John went up the stairs to give Sherlock some privacy. Sherlock sighed, grateful.

"Hey. I'm gonna be about half an hour, but I thought I could come by tonight."

"What for?" 

"What for? You're my boyfriend, yeah? That's what for." Sherlock knew he'd rolled his eyes.

"Say hi to Mycroft for me," he said, and hung up when he heard Lestrade start to protest.

Sherlock contemplated throwing his mobile phone at the wall, but that was just stupid, so he yelled at the telly some more and was very grateful to John again when John made him some tea and tried to make some comments at the telly along with him. Of course, he wasn't nearly as good at deduction, but it was wonderfully distracting to see him try.

"If he's at Mycroft's," John finally said, apparently having been listening, "you could just storm in."

Sherlock quirked his lip. "Isn't that a bit not good?"

"Well, then you'd know what he's getting up to, wouldn't you?"

"True." He prodded at John's shoulder. "And it's what you'd do, isn't it?"

John grinned. "Yes, it is."

Sherlock stood. "I guess I should go, then."

John said, "Good luck. It's probably innocent, you know. But yeah, I hope it goes alright. For the record, I don't—"

"Don't think he'd cheat on me. Yes, I know." Sherlock drew his coat around him like armor, his scarf too. "If I come home a mess, fix me," he said.

"Of course," said John.

"It's my," Sherlock's breath hitched. "It's my birthday soon."

"I know. And I promise, even if everyone else is plotting against you, you can count on me. We'll make a nice day of it," he said kindly, and Sherlock armored himself with that thought too as he headed out into the unknown. 

***

It was simple enough getting inside. He knew Mycroft would be alerted, but he also figured Mycroft wouldn't tell Greg what was going on, even if they _were_ cheating on him. 

He found them in the drawing room, and it was nothing like he'd feared, but it was still strange and new and a bit terrifying. The door was open. Mycroft and Sherlock's gazes met. Greg, facing away, was on the floor.

"He was so adorable," Greg gushed. Sherlock realized he must be looking at childhood pictures of at least Sherlock, if not Mycroft too.

"Quite," Mycroft agreed. "Still is," he said, looking at Sherlock. 

Greg turned around, craning his neck. "Sherlock!" he said. "Hey, close your eyes."

Sherlock, frowning, but a bit more at ease than when he'd come in, closed his eyes. Greg stepped toward him, stepped in front of him. Something was placed on his head. He opened his eyes, reaching up. It was a newspaper hat.

Greg grinned. "How come you never told me you'd wanted to be a pirate?"

Sherlock looked at the hat in his hands, placing it back where it belonged, crossing his arms. "Thank you, Greg. I figure some things are best left to the imagination. Things like," he glanced at the photos on the ground, "childhood."

"You were so cute," Greg said.

"Yes, I heard you."

Greg led him over to the pictures on the ground, but Sherlock stood.

Mycroft said gently, "Greg, he thought you might be cheating on him."

Sherlock shot sharp eyes at his brother. Greg looked stunned.

"I wouldn't!" Greg said.

"Yes, obviously," said Sherlock, looking at the pictures, reaching a hand up to hold his pirate hat in place. "You were going to bring me this?" he asked.

"And a couple of the pictures. Mycroft said it'd be okay. But, yeah, you thought I'd cheat, especially with your birthday coming up and all?"

"Mycroft is very persuasive," Sherlock scoffed.

Greg placed an arm around Sherlock's waist. "Sherlock, he's a great friend. We get each other. I'd do anything for him. But I wouldn't cheat on you."

Sherlock nodded slowly.

"For the record, I wouldn't do that to you either, Sherlock," Mycroft said, but he was ignored.

"I just came over to find out more about you. You make it a bit hard to find out things," Greg said, smiling.

"I don't like that I'm never invited when you go out for drinks."

"Well, you don't drink and you hate my friends. But I'll ask you next time. Asking would be nice; you're right. I'm sorry."

Sherlock accepted this. 

"Tea?" Mycroft offered.

Sherlock sat down, tugging Greg to sit next to him on an expensive couch. "No, thank you. But I'd like to know everything you've dredged up about the past. No skimping on the details, please, as I'm sure has been your story-telling method this whole evening."

Greg adjusted the hat a bit. "You like it?" he teased.

"Yes, actually," Sherlock said. He settled in as Greg and Mycroft began to recount his childhood. He sent a single text to John.

_Apparently, we're recounting my childhood. Lestrade made me a pirate hat. You can go. I'll see you tomorrow. -SH_

At some point during the story where Sherlock ended up half-naked in a tree lobbing stones at a neighbor's dog, Sherlock fell asleep on Greg's shoulder.


End file.
